


I made my choice

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BAMF Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara is a Jealous bi mess, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Reign is cured by how gay she is, lena is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Lena makes her choice during the battle between Supergirl and Reign.





	I made my choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [levlinwinlaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/levlinwinlaer/gifts).



> This is meant to be funny and mildly cracky. I hope you enjoy it ! Merry Christmas

The fight between Reign and Supergirl is ongoing above National City and the girl of steel is getting walloped around town, While the D.E.O. and the NCPD are working in tandem to evacuate people, Guardian, Winn and The Martian Manhunter are sifting the streets for any stragglers that are stuck closer to the battle going on. In the chaos of this new threat, Lena has managed to slip back into her L-Corp offices and has ordered any of her staff to leave the building and to not look back. The CEO is resolute, knowing full well the risk she’s taking is great and may very well end up in flames.

Her first stop is the first basement, an area where she kept many items from Lex’s vaults, some for sentimental value, others for scientific reasons and others due to legal protection. She withdraws several items from the safes, setting them up in a small cart: A whistle that reaches frequencies only Kryptonian can hear, a barrier generator that Lex never tested and a cage that is said to be able to contain Superman, according to Lex’s notes.

She loads the cart into her private elevator, ascending to her top floor office. Meanwhile, she opens her phone and logs into L-Corp’s security programs, activating a few protocols that should secure the lower floors should anyone had remained trapped there. As the door opens to her floor, the building shakes and the power goes out for just a moment. Lena has to manually open the Elevator door to climb out of the elevator, only able to retrieve the whistle and the barrier generator. The cage was too heavy for her to lift, cursing her under breath as she abandon that part of the plans. “Well, looks like it’s going to be plan B after all.”

Lena goes to her office safe, hidden behind the make of her own office walls, withdrawing a metal box. She inputs a little series of number and it clicks open. The young Luthor opens it and retrieves a red glowing spherical device. “Red Flash grenade, let’s hope this is enough.” as she set the thing right beside the other items. The building shakes again and the windows in her office are starting to crack. The elevator’s safety fails and it falls back down its shaft, crashing with a terrifying sound.

That’s when she sees her, Reign. Hovering above her balcony, her eyes gleaming with literal heat, holding Supergirl within her grasp, about to hit Kara point-blank. Lena had always picture that her own reacting if faced with a super intent to kill her would be a deer-in-the-headlight kind of moment. Instead she found herself ...staring in a much different way at the pair before her. This outfit was snug and tight, looking made out of leather and giving a kind of Dominatrix vibe to the person wearing it and Supergirl? Well Kara always struck her as a sub in some light. Drawn from her sudden rêverie by the sight before her, she presses the button to activate the barrier and a light blue, trans-lucid dome appears around her.

Secured behind the barrier, Lena took the whistle and blew into it, eyes trained on the battling Kryptonians. The effect is immediate, Reign and Supergirl both stare at the source of the sound, as if drawn to it. Reign knocks Kara away, through the neighboring building and descend upon L-Corp blasting the top floor off with her heat vision. From below an infuriated scream from Kara trying to free herself from Debris is heard.  
To her great surprise, Reign still could hear Lena’s heart, could still hear her breath once a strange humming sound faded away completely. She lands on the edge of the floor, blowing the smoke out easily with her empowered breath, to reveal Lena still standing, clutching the red grenade to her chest. “Resourceful, but it will not save you from me, from the Justice I've come to deliver.”

The barrier had held against the destructive force of Reign’s heat vision, but had quickly failed after that, fading away and turning off. It was enough, it gave Lena the one shot she needed and the grenade goes off right in front of Reign’s face the violent flash of red energy flooded the night sky for one brief moment and when that dust settled, the villainous woman still standing.

Lena stood fearless, Magenta coat fluttering in the wild win, her chin held in defiance, arms crossed over her chest and her eyes firmly locked on Reign’s chest. A blush appearing on her cheek, as she realize what she’s doing and yet, chose to keep her eyes at the tightly covered bosom.

“Too afraid to look at Judgement in the eyes, Miss Luthor?” She takes a step forward, ready to finish the woman in front of her, as she moves, it reveal that, while she isn’t fully affected by the red flash, it weakened her enough, her muscles straining and fatigue weighing heavy in her limbs.

“I’m going to die, I made my choice. I'm going out on a fantastic rack. Judge away.” A shrug accompany the dry, almost flirtatious remark, cheek burning red, if she was going out she wasn't going to be kink-shamed by a villainous monologue in the process.

Kara chose that moment to land on the destroyed floor, hearing Lena’s choice of last words, seeing Reign completely baffled by it. Her heart twists in her chest, the sting of jealousy growing in her chest. With a side-way glance to Lena “I’m going to have to interrupt whatever this is.” she gracefully shield the woman with her body, standing between Reign and Lena.

Reign smirks and her mind is rattled, recognizing the sight in front of her for something familiar, something amusing and frustrating at the same time, enough to make her struggle to be her old self again. But what really makes the difference is the way Lena is now plainly staring at Supergirl’s backside. That’s what bring back Sam to the front, just enough for a moment of lucidity. “It’d be a shame for either of you to go without resolving... this.” after vaguely pointing between the two idiots in front of her, Reign drops off the edge of the floor and disappear in the night.

Kara turns around and easily catches Lena staring at her ass, rolling her eyes and exasperatedly exhale “Oh my god, why are you like this!?”

Lena blushes further and looks away, clearing her throat, a soft shrug her only answer. “Sorry.”


End file.
